pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups and the mad clown
Summary:Very similar to the be cool Scooby doo episode into the mouth of madcap the pups ryder and the rest go to a Bordwalk called looney park adventure bays new amusement park so ryder wants to take katie and rio wants to take cali there so on the time they arrive they discover a ghost clown called the mad clown has been scaring off people. Can they solve the killer clown mystery or will looney park go bankrupt? Charecters Scooby-Doo Cali Rio Alex Marshall Rubble Rocky Zuma Chase Skye Ryder Katie Danny Adagio Dazzle Ace Sorensen monty suzan logan Cindy(Alex's love interest) Emile monadavarious Carla Benjamin norway taunna park attendant deth the mad clown Woopsy police clown police tim jim jim's mom(only mentioned) mad clown(flashback) Transcript (we have ryder alex and katie on it and a curious tent on it) Ryder:Pups and the mad clown. (we open to night at loony park people are walking on the boardwalk two guys are at the old funhouse) Tim:So Jim you scared? Jim:Oh yeah my pal I wanna call my mom it's gettIng late. tim:Look do you wanna go into this old place or not?! Jim:Not.There Tim happy. Tim:you don't actaully believe that old story about the clown do you? jim:I do. (We hear clown feet and they go closely into the place and see eyes and scream and the mad clown has a malet) (we cut to the new mystery patroller ryder made driving around) Katie:where we going ryder? Ryder:you'll see you'll all see. Scooby-Doo:(pops out from the back)Rello. (they are starteled) Rubble:Scooby doo whata ya doing here?! Cali:Yeah I'm callin the dog pound so they can hold you until the gang comes to get you. Katie:(angrily)CALI! Cali:whatda ya won't? Cause we're headedto looney park. Scooby-Doo:Looney park? Can I come? Ryder:Sure. (They arrive at the carnival) Ryder:Where is everyone? logan:dunno. Monty:Let's go! Rio:yeah cali come on. Cali:Rio I want food. Rio:Of course. Scooby-Doo:me too! rio:ok let's eat. (they and rubble go over to the snack bars) (a man resembleing Emile Mondavarous from the live action Scooby doo film is at one) Emile:Hello there animmals what can I getcha? Cali:everything. (rubble puts Ryder's credit card on the counter) (they choug down popcorn munch on donuts consume caremal apples eat hot dogs corn dogs everything) scoobydoo:this Cotten candy is good. Ryder:Sorry mister...... Emile:Mondavoarous Emile Mondavarous. (three men come over) emile:Ah this is Norway Taunna he thinks this amusment park was bailed on top of evil grounds. Scooby-Doo:Revil rounds?! Norway:No not Revil rounds dog evil grounds. Scooby-Doo:Thats what I said Revil rounds. Norway:EVIL GROUNDS!!!! Scooby-Doo Revil rounds!!!!!! Emile:this is the voodoo mestroie he's the Uh parks historian. Voodoo mistro:Yes and be warned of the Mad Clown! Scooby-Doo:Mad Clown?! Danny:A mystery?! (A girl comes over around Alex's age) Cindy:HI I'm Cindy. Alex:I'm Alex. Katie:But Alex wait! Mr Porter told me to watch you! Rio:Now that is a beautiful work of art. But not as beautiful as you Cali. Cali:(Blushes)Oh Rio. (Picks up a business card from Clara Benjamin real estate) Rio:This looks like a clue. Category:Adam Strickland Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Season 4